Hrökkáll
'Hrökkáll '''is an eel-like organism formed from chemicals and sludge that appears in the Archon comic series, ''Archon! History Origins Off the coast of China, Hrökkáll spawned from the combination of an eel whose cells merged with chemicals and sludge through contact with radiation, forming a new form of organism. It cell divided into more Hrökkáll. Archon! A Chinese kid goes for a swim near a lake. However, shadowy figures coil around his leg and slice him. Searing pain injected into him, as the creatures killed him. More incidents with dead creatures that had been sliced to death had come up, along with tiny eel things near them. People were advised to stay out of the water at all times. Near Hong Kong, an oil rig exploded, causing oil to fill the waters. However, the next day, it was complmerely gone. This raised more alarm than satisfaction, for what could have caused the oil to be completely gone. A sighting of a massive serpent shadow near Japan raised panic, followed by a large pod of whales that washed up dead on the coasts. At first, it was thought that they were killed by colossal squids, however, the idea was disproved when they found acidic oncetrations the cuts, showing the creature to not be a colossal squid. The serpent creature was seen once again near Los Angeles, but was attacked by Archon. After the attack, a flesh sample was taken, which was found to contain sludge, harmful chemicals, and acidic concentrations. This proved that the serpent creature had been responsible for the death of the whales and the other mysterious occurrences. It was named Hrökkáll because of the creature thought to live near Iceland. Later at night, near Los Angeles, the organism surfaced. It slithered across the ground, leaving a path of withered plants and contaminated ground. It reached the city, it devoured cars and slid through the streets in the path of a refinery. This proved that it fed on oil and substances like that. Despite what military forces did, they could not halt it. As they fired on the monster, its body contents spilled onto the tanks, infesting them and rebonding with the original body. It appeared to grow ever more powerful. Before it reached the refinery, however, Archon intercepted it. The two titans battled. Hrökkáll coiled around Archon’s body, and slowly tried to suppress Archon’s movements. Archon clawed at the enemy and slashed it with his crest. Sadly, it simply phused together again. It secereted acid onto Archon, and then secreted acid to the ground. It tunneled underground. As Archon looked around for his adversary, the ground crumbeled below him. Archon tumbles into a Valley nearby, and Hrökkáll slithers on top of him. He begins the suddenly discharge electric shocks. Though this briefly hurt Archon, he then began to absorb the electricity. He grabs the serpent, and throws him off. However, a helicopter carries a canister of oil, and lures it towards the other side of the valley, where it gets hailed with tank fire utbtil they are out of rounds. They think it is dead when they do not detect any toxic signatures, however, they begin to spike. As the dust subsides, It reveals that it is regenerating. As it attempts to devour them. A blast of plasma strikes Hrökkáll. The monster is finished at the power of Archon’s judgement Blast. However, there was possibly more of the kind on various parts of the world. Appearance Hrökkáll has a long, serpentine figure, with spines that run along its fins. The Metaphase has fins that allow for terrestrial locomotion, akin to a lungfish. The head has large jaws, and long, peg like teeth on the upper jaw, and needle like teeth on the lower jaw. The body of this massive creature is a glossy black color, similar to wet tar or oil. This is also the color of its teeth and spines. The eyes are very dark gray in color. Abilities * Amphibiousness * Acid secretion * Slicing fin spines * Tunneling (using acid secretion) * Electic shock emition (emitted from internal structures, and electricity surges around the body) * Contamination * Mastery of regeneration: Hrökkáll possesses incredible regenerative capabilities. Not just can it reassemble itself, it can also regenerate a limb if no trace of the severed piece remains. It can regenerate as long as even the slightest cell of its being remains. * Absorption of toxins * Possible evolution Trivia * Hrökkáll is inspired by a mythical creature with the same name. The word '''Hrökkáll '''is Icelandic for “Recoiled Eel.” * At 475 meters long, Hrökkáll declasses Spiker as the longest Archon Kaiju. * Though Hrökkáll‘s later forms are not shown, the possibilities for it’s later phases of existence are almost unlimited. Here are a few examples: # Grow to envelope Earth, becoming a living planet. # Grow to a massive size, then divide into smaller, more developed progenies. # Evolve into a more terrestrial form, and divide into smaller terrestrial forms. The progenies could evolve into airborne units, and infinitely spread to new areas in space. All in all, meaning the apocalypse for mankind, Archon, and every other organism. Category:Kaiju Category:Unknown Gender Category:JohnGojira's Kaiju Category:Archon Kaiju Category:Comic Kaiju Category:Serpentine Kaiju Category:Fish Kaiju Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Amphibious Kaiju